sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
SAMCRO
Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original or as it is better known, SAMCRO (Often spelled Sam Crow), is the mother charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. Found on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, the club was founded in 1967 by John Teller, Piney Winston, Clay Morrow, and other members of the First 9. At the beginning of the show, its President was Clarence 'Clay' Morrow, with Jackson 'Jax' Teller as his Vice President and Tig Trager as the Sergeant-at-Arms. By the end of the series, the President was Chibs, with Tig Trager and Happy Lowman serving as Vice President and Sergeant at Arms, respectively. Members Current Full Patches *Chibs Telford - President; Former Vice President; Former Sergeant at Arms. *Tig Trager - Vice President; Former Sergeant at Arms. *Happy Lowman - Sergeant at Arms; Former member of the Tacoma charter and Nomad charter. *Rane Quinn - Former member of the Indian Hills charter and President of the Nomad charter. *Allesandro Montez - Former member of the Reno charter. *Ratboy Skogstrom - Received full patch in 2013. *T.O. Cross - Former President of the Grim Bastards; Patched over in 2014. Big House Crew *Lenny Janowitz - First 9; Former Sergeant at Arms. Arrested into Charming's "Big House Crew" in 1989. Former First 9 *John Teller - First President, suicide 1993. *Piney Winston - Co-founder, Vice President until 1990. Killed by Clay Morrow in 2011. *Keith McGee - Transferred to SAMBEL. Stripped of patch and killed by Clay Morrow in 2010. *Wally Grazer -Died by suicide in 1986. *Thomas Whitney - Killed in prison in 1995. *Chico Vellenueva - Died in 1976. *Otto Moran - Killed in 1985. *Clay Morrow - Former President; Excommunicated from club in 2012. Killed by Jax Teller in 2013. Full Patches *Otto Delaney - Arrested into the Big House Crew in the mid 90's. Killed by correctional officers in 2013. *Kyle Hobart - Excommunicated in 2003. *Half-Sack Epps - Prospect killed by Cameron Hayes in 2009, given full patch posthumously. *Eric Miles - Killed by Juice Ortiz in 2011, stripped of patch posthumously. *Herman Kozik - Former member of the Tacoma charter, killed during a war with the cartel in 2011. *Opie Winston - Killed by Randall Hightower in 2012. *GoGo - Former Nomad, killed by Wayne Unser in 2012. *Greg the Peg - Former Nomad, killed by Clay Morrow in 2012. *Frankie Diamonds - Former Nomad, killed by Leo Pirelli in 2012. *Filthy Phil Russell - Killed by Galen O'Shay in 2013. *Juice Ortiz - Excommunicated in 2013. Killed by Ron Tully in 2014. *Orlin West - Former member of the Reno charter. Killed by the Lin Triad in 2014. *Bobby Munson - Secretary; Former Treasurer; Former Vice President; Briefly acting President. Killed by August Marks in 2014. *Jax Teller - Former President; Former Vice President; Killed himself in 2014. Prospects *Shepard - Quit prospect position in 2010. *V-Lin - Killed by Connor Malone in 2013. Associates *Nero Padilla *Marcus Alvarez *Tyler Yost *Chuck Marstein *Althea Jarry *Rosen *Ally Lowen *Floyd *Skeeter *Lowell Harland, Jr. *Lyla Winston *Gemma Teller Morrow - Died 2014 * Wayne Unser - Died 2014 * Eli Roosevelt- Died 2013 *Tara Knowles - Died 2013 *Rita Roosevelt - Died 2012 *David Hale - Died 2010 *Vic Trammel - Died 2009 *Lowell Harland, Sr. - Died 1993 Allies *Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club * Galindo Cartel *Mayans *One-Niners *Grim Bastards *Byz Lats *Aryan Brotherhood *Cacuzza Crime Family *Wahewa tribe *Devil's Tribe MC (patched over into the Sons of Anarchy Indian Hills charter) Sons of anarchy Motorcycle club Lucas MROCH Enemies *L.O.A.N. *Lobos Sonora Cartel *ATF *Nordics - Disbanded in 2009. *Lin Triad - Disbanded in 2014. *Pope Industries - Disbanded in 2012. *Marks Incorporated - Possibly disbanded in 2014. *Russian Mafia - Disbanded in 2011. *Calaveras Votes Below are all votes put forth in the "chapel" of the clubhouse, and their tallies. *An X under both columns indicate that a member was still part of the club, but not present for the vote, and did not have a proxy in place. *A blank indicates that the character was present for the meeting, but did not get to vote, either due to not being a member, or the vote being interrupted. |-|Season 1= Giving Back The club voted on allowing Kyle Hobart to come to the fundraiser. The vote passed at 5-2. Hell Followed The club voted on voting to go into gun business with the Mayans. They were joined by eleven other out of charter members, including Happy Lowman. The vote passed unanimously. Better Half The club voted on Jax and Opie entering the police department to talk to Luann and Cherry. Juice was absent. Half Sack and Wayne Unser were also present, but neither of them got a vote. |-|Season 2= Albification The club has an impromptu vote on whether or not to accept a new deal with IRA member Cammy Hayes. The vote passed with three in favor. Smite The club voted on retaliating against L.O.A.N. The vote met a stalemate and failed to pass. Balm The club voted on whether or not to release Jax to go Nomad. The vote passed unanimously. |-|Season 3= The Push The club voted on upgrading Shepard, Filthy Phil Russell, and Eric Miles from hang around to prospect. The vote pass unanimously. The club voted on accepting Happy Lowman into SAMCRO. The vote passed unanimously. The club voted on accepting Herman Kozik into SAMCRO. The voted failed to pass due to one dissenting opinion, with only one in favor being confirmed. June Wedding The club once again voted on accepting Herman Kozik as a member of SAMCRO. It failed to pass due to a single "nay" vote. Three in favor were confirmed. |-|Season 4= Dorylus The club voted on whether or not to get in business with the Galindo Cartel. The vote passed, 6 to 5. Family Recipe The club voted on Clay stepping down and Bobby assuming the role of president. The vote was interrupted with two votes in opposition and none in favor. Call of Duty The club voted unanimously to retaliate against the Lobos Sonora Cartel. |-|Season 5= Sovereign The club voted to allow Nomads Frankie Diamonds, GoGo and Greg the Peg to join SAMCRO. The vote passed unanimously. Stolen Huffy The club unanimously voted in favor of paying Pope fifty grand out of the Coke shipments. Orca Shrugged The club voted to go into business with Nero's escort business, unanimously. Small World The club voted to push coke for Damon Pope at 6-5. Andare Pescare The club unanimously voted to strip Frankie Diamonds of his patch. The club unanimously voted to kill Frankie Diamonds upon catching him. To Thine Own Self The club votes on passing the Coke business to the Mayans and the gun running to the Lin Triad. It passed unanimously. Darthy The club voted on whether or not Clay Morrow should be excommunicated. The vote passed unanimously. The club voted on whether or not Clay Morrow should "Meet Mr. Mayhem." The vote failed to pass due to one dissenting vote. |-|Season 6= Sweet and Vaded The club unanimously voted to patch over Rane Quinn, Allesandro Montez, and Orlin West into the Redwood charter. The club unanimously voted to patch in Ratboy Skogstrom. Aon Rud Persanta Off screen, the club unanimously voted for Clay Morrow to be killed. |-|Season 7= Papa's Goods The club voted unanimously to patch in T.O. Cross. The club voted unanimously for Jax Teller to "Meet Mr. Mayhem." Notes *Although some portraits on the SAMCRO member wall changed to show different people over time, the general layout is three rows of seven, and then a bottom row of three. This implies that prior to the series, there were at least 24 people who joined the club. There are likely more, taking into account very few portraits resemble First 9 and the unlikelihood excommunicated members (such as Kyle Hobart) would be included. **Members known to have mugshots are Piney Winston, Clay Morrow, John Teller, Jax Teller, Chibs Telford, Tig Trager, Bobby Munson, Otto Delaney, and Juice Ortiz. Later additions known to have been added to the wall are Herman Kozik, Eric Miles and Happy Lowman. It's unknown if Greg the Peg, GoGo, Frankie Diamonds or Filthy Phil Russell ever had their mugshots added. *Several photos on the wall have changed over time. Notably, the portrait next to Chibs and below Clay used to be the mugshot of an unnamed man, but it was later replaced by a picture of John Teller. This was likely an error in set design, possibly indicating that JT's actor had yet to be cast. *At its peak during the series, SAMCRO had twelve full patch members not incarcerated, although Opie Winston was inactive and did not participate any votes. This lasted from the middle of Sovereign to the end of Authority Vested, ending because of Jax, Tig, Chibs and Opie's arrests. Opie would be killed in Laying Pipe, and the others would be released by the beginning of the next episode, bringing the total back up to eleven. Prior to this, the highest amount of members was eleven, and it lasted from Out to With An X. *In the second to last episode of Season 3, June Wedding, it is mentioned that there are six other members willing to transfer into the charter, with Bobby mentioning that they would have to be voted in while the club was inside Stockton. However, when the club members are released from prison, these six men are nowhere to be seen and are not mentioned. It is assumed that they either ended up not getting voted in, or they transferred out just prior to the release day of the boys. *T.O. Cross is the very first African-American to be a member of SAMCRO, however Juice had a black biological father, but self-identified as full Puerto Rican. *Hopper was almost a member of the charter, being recruited by Bobby Munson alongside Rane Quinn, Allesandro Montez and Orlin West. However, after the explosion of the clubhouse, he decided not to join the mother charter. Had he become a member, the charter would have climbed up to ten members, eleven after Ratboy's patching. *John Teller's picture on the wall isn't crossed out like Little Paul of the Arizona charter, SAMTAZ. Notable murders committed See SAMCRO Kill List for further details *Josh Kohn - ATF agent, killed by Jax Teller. *Donna Winston - Wife of Opie Winston, killed by Tig Trager. *AJ Weston - Leader of L.O.A.N., killed by Jax Teller. *Liam O'Neill - Sergeant-at-Arms for SAMBEL, killed by Jax Teller. *Keith McGee - First 9, President of the Belfast chapter, killed by Clay Morrow. *Hector Salazar - Calaveras President, killed by Jax Teller. *Jimmy O'Phelan - High ranking IRA member, killed by Chibs Telford. *June Stahl - ATF agent, killed by Opie Winston. *Viktor Putlova - Russian mob leader, killed by Jax Teller. *Eric Miles - Member of SAMCRO, killed by Juice Ortiz. *Piney Winston - First 9, killed by Clay Morrow. *Georgie Caruso - Pornographic business owner, killed by Opie Winston and Tig Trager. *Veronica Pope - Daughter of Damon Pope, killed by Tig Trager. *Rita Roosevelt - Wife of police chief Eli Roosevelt, killed by Frankie Diamonds. *Greg the Peg - Former Nomad member, killed by Clay Morrow. *Pamela Toric - Sister of Lee Toric, killed by Otto Delaney. *Damon Pope - Drug kingpin, killed by Tig Trager. *Lee Toric - Former U.S. Marshal, killed by Otto Delaney. *Galen O'Shay - High ranking IRA member, killed by Jax Teller. *Clay Morrow - First 9, former SAMCRO member and President. Killed by Jax Teller. *Tara Knowles-Teller - Wife of Jax Teller, Step-mother to Abel Teller, mother to Thomas Teller, killed by her mother-in-law Gemma Teller-Morrow. *Eli Roosevelt - Sheriff, killed by Juice Ortiz. *Jury White - President of Indian Hills, killed by Jax Teller. *Moses Cartwright - Enforcer working for August Marks, killed by Jax Teller. *Wayne Unser - Former Police chief of Charming PD, killed by Jax Teller. *Gemma Teller Morrow - Mother of Jax Teller and wife of John Teller and Clay Morrow, killed by Jax Teller. *Brendan Roarke - One of the Irish kings, killed by Jax Teller. *Charles Barosky - Corrupt cop, killed by Jax Teller. *August Marks - Biggest crime boss of Charming and drug kingpin, killed by Jax Teller. *Jax Teller - Former President of SAMCRO, committed suicide. Gallery Current Members Chibs 705.png|'Chibs Telford' President Tig 709.png|'Tig Trager' Vice President Happy 713.png|'Happy Lowman' Sergeant at Arms Rane 701.png|'Rane Quinn' Full Patch AMontez 704.png|'Allesandro Montez' Full Patch Ratboy Newer.png|'Ratboy Skogstrom' Full Patch T.O. 706 Close-Up.png|'T.O. Cross' Full Patch Lenny 510.png|'Lenny Janowitz' First 9 Imprisoned Former Members Otto_Moran.jpg|'Otto Moran' First 9 Deceased Chico_Velleneuva.jpg|'Chico Vellenueva' First 9 Deceased Wally_Grazer.jpg|'Wally Grazer' First 9 Deceased Tom_Whitney.jpg|'Thomas Whitney' First 9 Deceased File:John_Teller.png|'John Teller' President, First 9 Deceased Kyle.png|'Kyle Hobart' Excommunicated Half Sack.png|'Half Sack Epps' Prospect Deceased Shepard_308.png|'Shepard' Prospect Quit Keith_308.png|'Keith McGee' First 9 Excommunicated Deceased Miles_406.png|'Eric Miles' Excommunicated Deceased Piney 408.png|'Piney Winston' First 9 Deceased Kozik 306.jpg|'Herman Kozik' Full Patch Deceased Otto_506.jpg|'Otto Delaney' Full Patch Deceased Opie_411.jpg|'Opie Winston' Full Patch Deceased GoGo_507.png|'GoGo' Full Patch Deceased Greg_507.png|'Greg the Peg' Full Patch Deceased Frankie_509.png|'Frankie Diamonds' Excommunicated Deceased Clay_511.jpg|'Clay Morrow' First 9 Excommunicated Deceased Phil_603.png|'Filthy Phil Russell' Full Patch Deceased V-Lin 512.png|'V-Lin' Prospect Deceased Juice 709.png|'Juice Ortiz' Excommunicated Deceased West_612.png|'Orlin West' Full Patch Deceased Bobby 706.png|'Bobby Munson' Secretary Deceased Jax 706.png|'Jax Teller' Full Patch Deceased The Wall SAMCRO2.png|The wall. Note the additions of Happy, Kozik and Miles on the bottom. SAMCRO3.png|The wall from another angle, from episode 2.01. es:SAMCRO Category:Factions Category:SAMCRO Members Category:Sons of Anarchy Charters